Who is that?
by Katie870
Summary: This is the story of how Henry gets the book and later how he figures out who is who: first two chapter under major revision
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this right now, but some idea put in later might be original if they weren't said in the actual TV show.

This is how I think Henry might have gotten the book and later if I continue how I thing he picked and learned which character is who.

- Pitter patter, pitter patter. Henry looked up to see that it had started to rain. In any other case he would have found confront in the rain but now waiting outside for the bus. In the cold wet weather just made him want to go inside and read a book. It had been ten minutes since he had gone outside, usually the bus only took two or three minutes. With that he realized that he must of miss the school bus and, since he didn't want to go inside to tell his mother he started to walk to school. Driving to school with her was torture, well really driving anywhere with her was. He hated it, she was always busy and when she talked to him her mind was never one hundred percent on him. Even though she was the mayor he didn't think she tried to make a connection with him. If she want to be closer to him she wouldn't be sending him to therapy.

Whoosh, whoosh, the wind had picked up. Henry was a smart kid and he knew it wouldn't be long until it started to poor. He was only three blocks to school, so he started to run. But he knew he wouldn't make it. When he tripped over his own feet and fell face first into the mud he wasn't surprised. Being the optimistic boy he was he got back up and started to school again. If he went home he would have to face his mother, and Henry would much rather face his teacher, Miss. Blanchard than his mother any day. Went he though of it he liked Miss. Blanchard, she listened to him and wouldn't get mad like his mother.

Once he arrived at school he wasn't that late, only ten minutes. The problem was that he was sopping wet, his shirt was torn, and he had a cut on his leg. Still he walked right through the school and into class without anyone noticing him.

"Henry what did you do to yourself?" Miss. Blanchard asked concerned.

But before he could answer she grabber his hand and took him out the door. "Miss. Blanchard where are we going?" Henry asked shivering.

"To the nurse, so she can get you cleaned up and give you a new pair of cloths" she answered. On the way there Henry explained his morning to her and asked that she didn't call his mom.

"Henry, its not up to me if you go home or not, but the nurse will defiantly call your mother." the teacher said.

Henry then protested "but why, she wouldn't care anyway."

Then Miss. Blanchard tried to correct him saying "she's your mother she'll care no matter what you do" once she finished speaking they were at the nurses office.

Before Henry went in Miss. Blanchard spoke up saying "Henry, when you come back to class I have something that might interest you." Then she left him to wonder what that just might be.

Sadly the principal did call Henrys mother, Regina the mayor. But since she's always so busy he wasn't surprised when she couldn't come to pick him up.

By the time Henry went back to class it must have been lunch, because Miss. Blanchard was the only one in the classroom. She was sitting at her desk reading a magazine and eating a sandwich when.

"Henry" she said surprisingly looking up from her reading material "I though you would have gone home."

"my mom couldn't pick me up" he told his teacher.

"well in that case you can go to the lunch room" she started but was interrupted by Henry.

"Actually I was wondering about that thing that you were talking about, what you though I might be interested in." he said walking towards her desk.

"Yes, um" she muttered as she looked through her desk drawers. Then she pulled a old brown leather book out of the bottom of a draw. When she handed it to him he read the cover.

"Once Upon A Time" she said, Henry could tell her mind was somewhere else like the words had an unknown meaning.

He opened the cover to the first page, when he touched the paper he felt his hole body tingle. "wow" he whispered.

"What do you think?" she asked as if she already know the answer. If she though someone else would like it more she would have given it to them.

Henry looked into her eyes and smiled, not one of those fake smiles to make the person feel good, but one of those sincere smiles. The type that makes you feel like your making a small contribute to something important, that you made someone's day, or even just that you made then happy.

"Thank you" Henry said, he didn't really know why he liked it so much, there was just something about it that called to him.

His teacher explained "I found it in closet full of old things. The funny part is that I don't remember reading it as a child but it fells oddly familiar, but I guess that's what happens over time" she was lost in though again "but when you hear it again you get felling and memory that makes you feel like a child again."

Ding, Ding, Ding, the ringing bell startled Miss. Blanchard out of her trance. "Henry, you missed lunch" she said.

Henry replied "I'll eat it during recesses" though he new that during recess his head would be barred in the book.

If you like this please R and R, and if you want me to continue on how Henry picks the characters please tell me because I will. Each chapter will probably be a character.

Katie870


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of the "Who is That?" mini series This chapter I made up a few ideas and one character but if you don't notice them they will come into a greater play in the next few chapters. ABC owns most of the characters and the main idea, along with the TV show _Once Upon A Time_.

- The queen walked up to the mirror she stared at it for a while first looking at herself and then looking at the actual mirror. She touched her had to her face. Turing her head she crested her jaw bone line. "What a beauty I am" she said out loud "and know one can live up to me." after she said that last line she smirked know that it was true. "o well" she said playfully.

"My queen, is there anything I can do for you" the mirror asked her. "Yes, mirrior, there is" she answered. "Then I will deliver the answer, but first you must ask the question." the mirror stated though he knew that every time she can to him that she would ask him the same question over and over again. She would ask him "Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of the all." This time however she asked him a different question "have I been betrayed."

************************************************************************ What did Henry do during recess?, read the book. What was he doing on the way home from school?, reading the book. Throughout the rest of the day at school Henry was either thinking about the book or reading it. Once school was over he almost missed his bus stop. But because he was the mayors child and he missed it that morning the bus driver made it a high priority to get him home without any problem.

"Off the bus kid" the bus driver ordered as Henry looked up from his set. "Faster kid, its not like I have a job or any thing" the bus driver said sarcastically. Stepped off the bus Henry stepped in a puddle getting his shoe wet for the second time that day. Before Henry had time to go anywhere the bus driver yelled at him again this time meaning it. "Tomorrow don't be late, no one should have to deal with your mom." with that the bus door shut and Henry was alone at the end of his driveway.

Henry was ready to go upstairs and read the rest of the night, but when he opened the door inside his mother was standing there waiting for him. "Henry I heard what happened at school today." she said looking sternly at her son.

"And" he said trying to start something.

"And" she continued his words "I don't like that you thought that you could just walk to school whenever you fell like it, especially when its raining, you should have told me and I would have been happy to have driven you."

After that she had gotten Henry mad so he decided to return the favor. "just like you drove me home after it happened today." He yelled but Regina interrupted him "Henry I would have taken you home but I was busy and I'm sure you would have stayed anyways." she informed him this time her voice louder than before.

"You never should have even tock me home in the first place Henry" yelled at her as he ran up the stairs to his room. When he got there he could hear his mother yelling back at him, not being able to hear fully what she was saying he slammed the door and started to read.

The mirror didn't know how to answer her at first, because he had never been asked a question by her that wasn't about her beauty, but most of all because he didn't know how to answer. He knew to well that the answer would make he angry and that she already know the answer. She just likes someone telling her, so she wont sound crazy. If she was to asked him who betrayed her then that would send her even more over the edge. "Mirror" she screamed. "Yes you have been betrayed" he answered. For a mirror that know everything he knew that the next answer that he gave would change the course of the worlds future.

"Who?, Who?" she screamed demanding an answer. The mirror answered again an already know answer" Snow White."

************************************************************************ Every book that Henry read was like a new fiend to him. But this book it was a friend it was a best friend. Which was weird for him because in all his ten years he had never been drawn to a book like this. He had been obsessed with finishing books before, but once he was done it was always easy to pick up a new book with a new story. Never before had he ever believed a book like this before and it was full of fairy tales.

He didn't know how long he read and he really didn't care. Finally he realized that his stomach had been growling and that it was almost 7:30 pm two hours past his usually dinner time. When he went down the stairs he saw his mother getting ready to leave.

"where are you going?" he asked getting something out of the fridge.

Regina picked up what Henry grabbed out of the fridge and put it back in. Then she grabbed another thing out and put it in front of him. "I have some new town council meeting that will be running late." Regina answered.

"O" Henry said putting the food in the microwave.

As she started to walk out to the front door he followed her. "I expect you to be in bed by nine and I'll be home by ten." she said stopping in front of a mirror to put her earrings on. "did you hear me" she asked Henry.

"Yeah, in bead by nine you'll be home at ten." he repeated watching her look at herself in the mirror. She turned her neck and started to move her hand along her jaw line. It was weird seeing he do that like he had scene it before again and again he replayed it in his mind. Finally something in henrys mind decided to click, he had scene it before in his mind.

Please R and R, I hope I will be able to post another one by tomorrow: Katie870


	3. continue?

So I know that I haven't updated this story in a good year but I was wondering if anyone would still be interested if I started it up again. If the story will be discontinued...:)


End file.
